The MagiCath
by Alex Perth
Summary: Cath, Wren, and Levi are waiting to meet Gemma T. Leslie at a conference. (Disclaimer: I don't own the characters... I'm also very new to this fanfiction business so bear with me.)


Cath, Wren, and Levi had been waiting in line for two and a half hours but it was a wait that was well worth the time; well for Cath and Wren, at least. Levi seemed to be enjoying himself too, just perhaps not as a fan of Simon Snow and rather as a fan of the human race.

The line moved sluggishly but the trio entertained themselves, mostly by teasing Levi for his apparent bewilderment. "Is that a girl Baz?" he asked, nodding his head at a cosplayer walking past.

"I'd say so," Wren said, clearly impressed by the girl's outfit. Cath wanted to join in the conversation, but they were nearing the table and Cath's nerves were beginning to get to her. With every step forward, her excitement grew but so did the tightening in her muscles, in her throat, in her brain.

She'd imagined this moment hundreds of times, more in her childhood than recently, but she'd had so many questions and compliments, so much she'd always wanted to stay. Now that she was here, though, it all fluttered away like someone had taken the lid off her jar of fireflies and let them all lose.

What could she say to the creator of the world of Mages? What was there to say that could possibly -

They were standing at the table then, at Gemma T. Leslie's table.

A group of teenagers stood in front of them, laughing and conversing with Gemma like they were old friends. Cath could hear Gemma's sweet Scottish accent, she'd heard it before in interviews and commentaries, but it sounded lighter in real life.

Suddenly they were before her and Gemma T. Leslie was smiling up at Cath, then at Wren and at Levi as if she really wanted a good look at them. "Hello," she said through her smile, "are you enjoying the conference?" Levi waited a beat for Cath or Wren to say something but they were just smiling nervously, like children meeting Santa Claus at the mall for the first time.

"_I _am!" Levi said, "It's like another world inside a single building in the middle of the real world."He leaned on the table with both his hands.

"I'm glad to hear it," Gemma replied, earnestly.

Levi shot out his hand, shifting his weight to the left side of him, "I'm Levi."

She shook his hand, "Gemma," she said, then reached out to Wren.

Wren, as if she were waking from an enchantment, shook Gemma's hand with a smile, "I'm Wren," she said and looked at Cath, who still seemed shell-shocked. "This is my sister, Cath." Cath smiled and shook Gemma's hand, gingerly.

Gemma asked, smiling and eyebrows raised, "Do you want me to sign your books?"

"Oh yeah!" Wren said, laying her book out for Gemma. Cath followed suit, still unable to speak.

_Come on_ she told herself, _this is your only chance! _

"Would you just like me to make it out to Cath and Wren?" Recognition flashed across Gemma's face and she said, "Like Catherine!" as if she'd solved a puzzle, a sort of "Eureka!"

Wren smiled and nodded, "Our mom didn't know there'd be two of us and she didn't want to come up with another name."

Gemma clapped her hands together in delight, "That's so lovely!"

Cath and Wren both smiled and Cath was able to manage a timid, "Thanks."

Gemma asked again, her fine-tip sharpie hovering over the title page of Wren's copy of _Simon Snow and the Mage's Heir, _"So Cath and Wren?"

"Actually, if it's not too much trouble," Wren interjected, slowly and cautiously, "Could you use our FanFixx names?"

Gemma nodded emphatically before explaining she did that "all the time."

"So, Wren, what's your penname?"

"Wrenegade," she said - "with a W."

"Clever!" Gemma masterfully signed Wren's book before blowing on the page and handing it to her. She then slid Cath's toward her.

"Cath?"

"MagiCath, with a capital C in the middle, just one word, though." Cath was smiling now, what she suspected was a Levi smile - so wide she felt it at the bottom of her ears.

Gemma looked up at Cath, now, bringing one hand to her mouth as if she were puzzled once more.

"_The _MagiCath of _Carry On, Simon_?" she asked with a crooked smile.

Cath was floored. Curiosity cast out her nerves as she asked, her eyebrows kneaded together, "You've read _Carry On_?"

Gemma was laughing lightly now, sitting back in her chair to look Cath over again. "No, no, I don't read fanfiction, but that doesn't keep my daughter from it."

Cath's mouth hung open and Gemma continued, "She wouldn't stop telling me about it as I worked on _The Eighth Dance_." Gemma lowered her voice and leaned in, causing the three to lean in, too. "She's always fancied Simon and Baz together, even when I assured her it wasn't to be." She imitated her daughter, "_MagiCath _agrees with me!"

Cath was laughing now, "I'm sorry; I never meant to turn your daughter against you!"

Gemma waved her hand, dismissively. "I think daughters are born against their mothers, it's the way of the world."

"Well," Cath said, not quite knowing how she was going to finish her sentence. "I'm glad she liked it, at least."

"She _loved _it, Cath," Gemma said, no longer laughing. Instead, she looked sincere, almost proud.

Gemma signed Cath's copy of _The Mage's Heir _then stood, still holding it in her arms. "Do you mind if we get a photo? My daughter will be so jealous."

"Of course I don't mind!" Cath said, almost too loudly. Gemma motioned for Cath to join her behind the table.

"You too!" Gemma said to Wren and Levi, who had been watching Cath and Gemma fangirl over each other.

"Are you sure?" Levi asked.

"Don't be silly!" Gemma exclaimed and they all stood together, with Gemma between Cath and Wren, her arm over Cath's shoulder, her other still clutching the book. Levi stood on the other side of Cath, leaning down slightly to even out his height with them all.

A man in black dress pants and a purple button-up stood before them with a nice SLR camera saying, "Smile on 3!"

After the flash, Gemma turned to Cath to return her book. "I'll have my daughter send you a copy through Fanfixx, is that okay?"

"Yes, yeah - of course." Cath looked at the book in her hands and then at Gemma. "Thank you, so much," she said, finally saying what she'd always wanted to say, "For everything you've done."

Gemma's head tilted slightly forward and she smiled as if she truly understood. "Its been my pleasure."


End file.
